


Hold on (I'll be by your side)

by Peteyandmj



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones-centric, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanoff's Biological child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Peter Parker, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: "I can't do it anymore Peter, every time I close my eyes, I see that place""I'm here, you're okay, you're never going back. I'll kill everyone if necessary"*****Michelle Jones has been a missing person for the last 10 years. Nobody knew where she was, she was presumed dead. But The Avengers find her.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy/Original Male Character(s), Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Found

"Oh come on mama" Peter pleaded looking at Natasha who was writing something in her phone "I'm 26 you and dad can't keep, keeping me away from going on missions with you"

"Oh no? Watch me" Natasha answered 

"Mamaaaaaaaaaa" Peter said and Natasha could hid the smirk that wanted to appear in her lips. Peter must be 26 years old but when he got like this he reminded her of the 4 year old stubborn boy he once was. And he still got those puppy eyes he had since she give birth to him out of a miracle. She wasn't supposed to have kids but apparently Tony Stark was a miracle worker in all of the senses of the word. It took a few drinks and a one night stand and Peter or...what was supposed to be Peter was appearing on a screen. 

"Come on little spider" Natasha said "It's too dangerous and you know I can't do my work if you're in danger"

"Please let me go" Peter said "Please Mommy"

"You know the mommy doesn't work anymore" Natasha said looking up from her phone

"But doesn't it" Peter questioned

"If you can convince your father and then convince Pepper to let you out of all those meetings you're supposed to be attending...you can come" 

"Yes!!!" Peter said "Thank you, love you" 

"Did I hear my son in here?" Tony said when the elevator doors opened, Pepper and Morgan following closely behind "What a sight for sore eyes, you don't love your old man anymore?"

"You're so dramatic, I was gone for 4 days" Peter said rolling his eyes

"Yes because you decided, Malibu with Harley, Ned and Betty was better than your family and future CEO meetings" Tony said

"Tony give him a break" Pepper said sitting in the couch next to Natasha "He's been working a lot lately"

"You don't get this upset when I go away with school" the 14 year old said looking at her dad.

"Morgan, you know I'm the favorite child" Peter joked 

"In your dreams" Morgan answered taking her tongue out to him

"Really mature" Peter said 

"Stop bothering your sister" Tony said "Why did Friday said that you" he said pointing at Natasha "Gave him permission to go on our mission tonight?"

"I didn't say that" Natasha said I said if he could convince you and Pepper, he could come"

"No" Tony said

"Dad" Peter tried

"He's going to go either way Tony" Pepper said 

"I suppose so" Tony said "Okay, you can come but when me or your mom said get out, you get out, capish?" 

"Yes!" Peter said 

"Go change spiderling we go in an hour" Natasha said "With our without you"

******

"Okay, do we know the plan?" Steve asked the team.

"It's another hydra base, it's the fifth one this month" Sam said "We got the plan"

"It's not the same kind of hydra base, this is a house, which is odd so prepare yourselves to find anything in there" Tony said "Peter?" 

"Yes yes, I'm fine" Peter said "Let's go"

"Okay, if you guys see anything out of norm, say so" Natasha said getting out of the jet. 

The team managed to get inside the house without getting noticed, Steve took care of the basement with Sam and Bucky, Clint and Natasha got the first floor, Peter, Thor and Shuri the second one and Tony, Wanda and Vision the third one. 

"What are we looking for?" Shuri asked "Them?"

"Exactly" Peter said "And anything they can use against humanity"

They went door by door, until Peter found one that offered resistance. He managed to break the doorknob with his strength.

"Please not again, I already did everything you asked for" he heard from the inside, a woman's voice "Don't hurt me"

"Hey, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you" Peter said entering the room, the girl was in the corner, hugged to her legs, she was visibly shaking in fear and probably cold because she was only wearing a white tank top and some grey track suit pants "What's your name?"

The girl didn't seem to trust him because the only thing she did was curl closer to the corner. He instantly thought it was his mask, all of the hydra agents covered their faces, and even if theirs were black and his was, what he wanted to think as a friendly, red... She was confusing him with one of them, so he took it of.

"I'm Peter, I'm here to help you, I'm not going to hurt you" Peter assured again. The girl looked up from her arms and took a long look at his face "It's fine I promise"

"Peter? Report we have all of them, we have to get out" he heard Steve said in his com.

"Give me 10 minutes" he said

"Peter" Tony warned 

"10 minutes dad" Peter said looking at the girl again "Do you know your name?"

"Michelle" the girl said "My name is Michelle"

"Okay Michelle, I know you're scared and you don't have any reason to trust me" Peter said "But if you want to get out of here you have to trust me and come with me"

"They will kill us" Michelle said

"I promise you they won't, I have a whole team outside they are taking care of those people" Peter said and extended his hand for her to take

"Do you really can get us out of here?" Michelle asked

"Yes, but we have to go now" Peter said, Michelle doubted for a second before standing up, she took a few steps towards him and he could finally see her face with the little moonlight that appeared through the tiny window in the top of the very small (he just noticed) room. She was beautiful, really beautiful, but her dark skin was covered in bruises and cuts and blood and... marks "I'm going to take your hand now okay? I'm going to get you out of here"

Michelle nodded and took the hand he previously extended to her. 

"Okay, let's go" Peter said "I'm going to take your hip just for protection, we're going to jump off the window, but don't be scared, I promise you will be safe" 

"out...out the window?" MJ asked

"Look" Peter said "This are web shooters, it sticks to the wall so we don't fall, I explain the details when we get out of here okay?"

Michelle nodded, she just wanted to get out of there. Peter took her hip gently, not ignoring the flinch that came out of her when he did so. They jumped out and she was so tense even when they got to the floor. 

"Peter" Natasha said "I thought we said if we told you to...who's this?"

Michelle grabbed Peter's arm with strength.

"It's okay, they're with me" Peter said "She was in a room"

"They..." Michelle started "They took me"

"What's your name?" Steve asked "Do you know how long you've been out here?"

"I...I don't..." Michelle tried to say

"I don't think now it's the time to make questions" Peter said "Let's just go to the tower so they can check on her" 

"No, no I..." Michelle said 

"They're not going to hurt you" Peter said "You're badly injured. Dr.Cho is one of the best"

"Okay" Michelle said giving in, still not sure about it "Can...Can I have some water?"

She closed her eyes as if she was waiting for the hit for just asking about it. And it made Peter's heart break, how long had been that girl in there?.

"Sure you can honey" Natasha said grabbing a bottle of water from the little fridge that was in the jet and handling it to her "Here you go"

"Thank you" MJ said taking it with trembling hands, she opened it and tasted it before relaxing and started drinking as if she hadn't drink in days.

Peter and Natasha exchanged looks, they didn't say anything, but they said everything with their eyes.


	2. You're okay

"Michelle Jones" Maria said giving a file to Natasha, who frowned "The girl who is in there with your son is Michelle Jones"

"Michelle Jones?" Pepper asked "She was all over the news ten year ago"

"Exactly" Maria said "She's been missing for ten years"

"Oh god" Steve said "That must have been hell for her parents"

"Not really, they're dead" Maria said "12 years ago in a car crash, she was living alone"

"At 14?" Bucky asked 

"It seems so, she doesn't have any realtives left and she wasn't put down in any foster care facility" Maria said 

"Poor girl" Pepper said "God knows what they did to her in there" 

"She's not going to say anything now" Bucky said "We should give her space"

"She seems to like Peter tho" Steve said just when Doctor Cho and Tony got out of the room. 

"The girl is in really bad shape" Soctor Cho started "She has a broken rib, severe brusing, severe malnutrition, severe dehidration, and indices of hypotermia."

"Oh my god" Pepper said 

"She seems to have develope a trust relationship with Peter " Tony said

"Meaning?" Natasha asked 

"Meaning that she only trusts Peter" Tony said

"It's normal behavior in people who had been kidnapped for a long time" Bruce explained "They hold onto the person who save them or the person that helps them first"

"Okay, and what do we do?" Natasha asked 

"For now, let them be" Bruce said "There could be consequences if you force them apart, panic attacks, separation anxiety, etc..." 

Inside the room things where different, Peter had spent a lot of his time in the room holding Michelle's hand, he could se the terror in her eyes every time he made a move to leave. 

"You'll have to be here for a little bit longer Michelle" Dr.Cho said getting in the room again "We'll make sure that rib heals, and that you're well fed and hydrated before leaving"

Michelle searched for Peter's eyes, as if for searching for his approval, Peter nodded at her and then Michelle nodded to Dr.Cho. 

"You know if we could call any family member or someone who could be worried about you Michelle?" Dr.Cho asked, Michelle searched for Peter's eyes again.

"You can answer to her" Peter said encouragingly. 

"Not, that I remember" Michelle said almost as a whisper 

"Okay, then I'll leave you guys alone for a little bit" Dr.Cho said leaving the room. 

"She's really nice" Peter said to Michelle, who only nodded and played with the hem of the robe they gave her when she walked into the compound. 

"I've seen you on TV" Michelle said, not as a question but as a fact.

"On TV?" Peter asked

"Not directly" Michelle corrected herself "Sometimes they would leave my door open and I'd see some videos in their TV, I remember your face"

"Michelle it's fine if..." Peter started

"MJ, please, call me MJ" MJ said and her eyes widened in fear "I'm sorry I didn't, I...I didn't....I didn't want to interrupt you" 

"Hey it's fine" Peter said with a small smile "You don't have to be sorry, so MJ, It's fine if you don't want to talk about it right now, but I have to ask. Did you hear something or knew why they had you there?"

MJ seemed to think for a little bit, choosing her words carefully.

"I've heard them talking a few times" MJ started "Like in Italian or Spanish I don't really know, it certainly wasn't English" 

"Okay okay, that's good, that helps" Peter said "Thank you for telling me, there were more girls?"

"Yes but...We could never see each other, and most of them disappeared within three weeks" MJ explained "The only ones that where there that I knew were Liz and Carter, they...they brought men and put us with them in a room to show us off as if we were zoo animals" 

"Okay, You don't have to explain if you don't want to" Peter said caressing her hand sweetly "Why don't you rest for a little bit, I'll will go talk with my dad for a second"

"No, please don't leave" MJ pleaded and squeezed his hand with more strength.

"Okay okay, I'll stay" Peter said bringing a chair closer to the bed "But try to sleep okay?"

MJ nodded and closed her eyes, not letting go of Peter's hand, minutes later Peter could hear her heartbeat and her breathing slow down. 

"Friday" Peter whispered "Can you tell mom to come in?"

"Of course Peter, Miss Romanoff has been notified" Friday said, and seconds later Natasha was coming through the door, she stood behind her son and caressed his hair.

"How is it going маленький паук" Natasha asked

"It's going " Peter answered both of them trying to stay as quiet as possible "She said they were talking to Italian or Spanish people, and that there were other girls at times but they went away within weeks. I think they were sex trafficking"

"Maybe" Natasha said "I'll start the investigations, I will tell the FBI, let's see what we find out" 

"Thanks mom" Peter said

"You want to go rest? I can stay" Natasha said

"No it's fine, I want to stay, I'll sleep on the couch there" Peter said 

"I'll tell your dad to bring another bed in here okay?" Natasha said kissing his head "Я тебя люблю (I love you)" 

"я тоже тебя люблю" Peter said with a smile, Natasha smiled back and left the room. 

This was going to be a hell of a ride.


	3. The silence

"I just can't understand why, if they were sex trafficking like Peter said" Tony started to say, they were on the high levels of the tower on their meeting rooms, and all of the Avengers where there "They kept her so long in there"

"If they sold the girls" Steve offered "Maybe she was too expensive or some other fucked up thing that goes into this people's minds" 

"It just doesn't make sense" Tony said "There's something we're missing" 

"Any idea of what it could be?" Carol asked 

"If the girl doesn't talk, we're not going to know anything" Nick said and Natasha frowned.

"That girl just came out of a hell hole she's been in for ten years" Natasha said "God knows what they've done to her, you can't force her to speak. She doesn't know us, for all she knows we could do the exact same thing the others did. I wouldn't talk either"

"I'm sorry she had to go though that" Nick said "But we need answers to stop them, and we need them now"

"You're not going in there Fury" Thor intervened "The young lady needs time, she will talk when she feels ready to talk"

"Tell that spider kid to make her talk then" Nick said "She told him that they spoke on Spanish, if he asks maybe she will answer"

"Now it's not the time" Steve repeated "She's on recovery"

Fury seemed annoyed but didn't say anything else before leaving the room.

"How's Peter?" Wanda asked 

"He's okay" Natasha said "He wants to stay with the girl in case she gets distressed or something" 

"That's probably for the better" Bruce answered

********

"Peter?" MJ said in a whisper, but with his enhanced hearing he picked up her call, when he opened his eyes she froze, and he could see the terror in her eyes "I'm s...sorry I didn...I didn't want to...to wake you"

"Hey hey, it's fine" Peter said with a soft smile, not moving from his bed just so he wouldn't scare her with the sudden movement "I wasn't sleeping anyways, just resting my eyes" he hoped his joke would make her smile or something but she just looked at him "Can I come closer?"

MJ nodded and Peter pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked 

"I didn't want to wake you" She repeated, on the verge of tears.

"It's fine MJ, I don't like sleeping anyways" Peter said "Ask my mom, I've never gone to bed at my hour" 

"I just...Where are we?" MJ said, and Peter smiled just so she could calm down a little.

"Do you want water first?" Peter asked and MJ nodded shyly, Peter took the glass beside the bed and filled it with water before giving it to her "You're in the Avenger's Compound in Midtown Manhattan, New York. You're safe" 

"Why did you save me?" MJ asked 

"Why...I mean, it's our job" Peter said confused

"Yeah but... no one wanted to save me before" Michelle said "All of them came, and looked at me like I was some kind of object they could buy"

"Those people are sick MJ" Peter said "What they did wasn't right by any means"

"I know" MJ said and bit her lower lip "You want to ask questions"

"I don't want to pressure you" Peter said "If you're not ready to talk, we can wait"

"I think I can talk to you" MJ said "But...but just you"

"Yeah yeah, of course" Peter said "Are you really sure?"

"Do you think they're doing it to other girls?" MJ asked

"We don't know" Peter said "But probably...yes"

"Then I want to help them"

"I want you to be really sure about this MJ" Peter said "If you want to stop we can, if you feel uncomfortable with anything tell me okay?"

MJ nodded. 

"Okay" Peter said texting his mom so they could send in the questions they had "You're really brave for doing this MJ" 

"I just want to help" MJ whispered "I just want to help"

"I know" Peter said "I'm going to start okay? You can stop me and interrupt me every time you want, we're in no rush" 

MJ nodded and Peter took a breath smiling at her so she could relax just a little bit.

"Okay, did they ever talked to you about businesses?" Peter said and MJ shook her head.

"They talked mostly in Italian" MJ said "The few times they talked to me, it was just to warn me that someone was coming or to hurt me"

"Why did they hurt you?" Peter asked 

"Um..." MJ said trying not to choke on her words "I wasn't easy, the other girls that came and went...they were kind and did everything they asked but I wouldn't. If there was someone interested in me I wouldn't let them in, I would bit them, I would punch them 'till they got tired of me, that's why I was the only one who wasn't leaving. And every time they lost a costumer because of me, they would do..."

"It's fine" Peter said "You don0t have to tell me what they did if it's too hard"

MJ didn't realize that tears were falling down her cheeks.

"We can take a break" Peter said again

"Yeah yeah, okay" MJ said " A break it's fine"

"MJ you're being really brave" Peter encouraged her "I'm going to bring you some food okay? What do you want?"

"No please, don't leave" MJ said suddenly terrified again taking his hand.

"Okay, I'll tell my dad to bring it, it's fine" Peter said "You want a burger?"

MJ nodded not letting go of his hand.

"Fries?" Peter said earning another nod.  
*  
********

"I can't believe there are people that go that low" Pepper said that night, Tony had just put Morgan to bed and sat next to her explaining what Michelle had said "How's Pete?"

"I mean"Tony said "We know how sensible he is, he has known her for two days and he's already doing anything he can to make her comfortable. He's sleeps there, eats there, does his work there"

"Well, he's the only one she trusts" Pepper said "And if what you told me it's true, Peter it's the only one she has right now" 

"I get that" Tony said "But I'm starting to get worried that this might turn into a codependency relationship" 

"Peter is an adult" Pepper said "He knows the limits and he knows what's right, he'll be fine, he's just helping this girl out"

"Yeah, you're right" Tony said 

*********

"He's still in there?" Steve asked and Natasha nodded closing the door from the medbay room behind her, quietly so she wouldn't woke up the two young adults inside.

"Yeah, and I don't think he's coming out soon" Natasha said

"This is really fucked up" Steve said

"At least they're sleeping" Natasha said "Poor girl"

"Yeah, I don't know how she even can get some sleep, I would be terrified" Steve said 

"Bruce gave her some sleeping pills" Natasha said "So she gets at least eight hours, she needs the rest"

"Peter is scared" Steve said 

"And worried, you know how he is" Natasha answered "We need to fin this motherfuckers"

"Language" Steve said with a smirk "But copy that"

"Then what are we waiting for America's ass" Natasha said making Steve roll his eyes.

"Italian mafia first I guess"

"Always"


End file.
